greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 34
Synopsis for "Secret Origin: Part Six" Continuing their fight, Hal Jordan and Thaal Sinestro begin to tackle the escaped demon of Ysmault, Atrocitus, with their rings completely drained by his divine rod, with a frightened young William Hand watching from behind the grave stones of Hal's parents. With Hal about to be blasted byt he rod, Sinestro dives and pulls him out fo the way, leaving Atrocitus free to seek our Hand, who carries the power of the Black, and whose entrails Atrocitus claims will give him the power needed to take on and defeat his ancient enemies; the Guardians of the Universe. Meanwhile, Sinestro and Hal recharge using Sinestro's personal power Battery, which he summons from a pocket dimension. After recharging, they tackle Atrocitus away from a cowering William hand. Atrocitus gains the upper hand, taking advantage of Hal's rookie training while at the same time taunting Sinestro about being a part of a prophecy he and the other Inversions have foretold. When about to crush Sinestro with a yellow bulldozzer, Hal reacts, destroying the dozzer with a jet construct, to which Atrocitus is amazed, as it was thought all Green Lantern rings were unable to affect yellow. Sinestro then finishes him off with a giant Kilowog construct, while William Hand runs away with the cosmic divining rod. Hal tries to tell Sinestro that his rign affected yellow, but Sinestro doesn't believe him, as he had been looking away from Atrocitus at the time. Hal, becoming angry, is told by Sinestro to get over his problems, and to sort out his anger issues. Hal orders his ring to find Carl Ferris, and take him immediately to him, with Sinestro calling vainly after him. Arriving at the Ferris household, he hammers the door until Carol answers, then storms his way upstairs, finding that Carl, Carol's father, has in fact been ill for all the time carol has been runnig the airfield, having been torn by guilt for years since the death of Hal's father. Hal, realising he's been angry at the wrong people, people who didn't deserve it, apologises, and both he and carol share a heartfelt moment, both having been alone for a long time. Hal, having made amends with his anger and guilt, creates a construct of his father while sitting on a tall cliff, and watches it fade away, smiling at him. Sinestro appears, apparently having watched the whole thing, and tells him that the ring has helped him tap into the raw willpower of his being, the will to live, and that for being like them, overcoming fear is what they do. But even Green Lanterns struggle with guilt, regret, and loss, and that he has suffered them as well. Without Abin Sur, he might not have kept the ring. He advises Hal to spend some time in other cultures of his sector rather than staying on Earth all of the time, and that he will be a true Lantern when he understands the honour that has been granted to him by being givent he ring. Hal thanks him, and the two shake hands, butt he moment is interrupted by both of their rings reciting "Time allotment exceeded. Illegal fraternising between officers registered. Lantern 1417. Lantern 2814. You have disobeyed our territorial edict. You will report to Oa for immediate discipline." Appearing in "Secret Origin: Part Six" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan *Sinestro Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris *Black Hand Villains *Atrocitus Other Characters *Carl Ferris Locations *Space Sector 2814 **Earth Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_34 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-secret-origin-book-6/37-137371/ Category:Green Lantern: Secret Origin Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4)